


Show me who you are

by Widow_Spyder



Series: We are Legends [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based off 4x11, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, but it is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: What if Mick and Constantine had returned to the ship the night the Kamadeva spread his sexy dream pollen?Taken from John’s perspective because I needed an excuse to write more John/Des.





	Show me who you are

So getting Nate to do the Séance was going to take a little convincing, as it turned out, the legend was still pissed at Hank. Not that John could blame him though, he’d had his own messy past with fathers and knew forcing Nate would only cause more harm than good. 

The thing was, was that the séance had to be done soon, preferably before Hank’s spirit would push itself into overdrive trying to make contact with the human world. Then the situation would turn uglier than it already was. 

In the morning though... John was already exhausted and doing a séance with a lack of sleep would be dangerous. Various personal experiences proved that. 

So when John and Mick returned to the waverider, he immediately made his way to the library. Not even stopping to hear the news on the fugitive, Ray and the girls went out to stop. 

John had a bad feeling ever since he’d touch that mirror. There was a power he could sense behind the few glimpses of Hank that he saw. A growing power that felt so familiar -- something he’d definitely felt before. 

John hated to admit it, but he had a suspicion on what it was -- or what it could be. But that was impossible; he’d taken care of that problem. It was the reason he was here in the first place, outrunning his guilt. 

So he pushed that feeling down, fished out one of his magic books and sat at the table to read. A distraction would do him good. Figuring out which particular magic circle he would need to conjure Hank’s spirit, as well as the right words for the spell, was something that he’d be better off spending his time with. 

He made it through a whole of two pages before he slumped in his chair and rested his head on the table. John tried to read more, but it was difficult when his eyes were blurry and half-closed. Eventually, he just let sleep take him over. 

*****

“Johnny.” Des’s voice rung out from the bathroom. 

John looked up from the book cradled in his lap to see Des dressed in one of his ties, his trenchcoat and a pair of boxers.

“Des?” John giggled. “What’s all this?”

“Are you feeling alright?” Des slowly stalked over to the bed, making John move the book to the floor. “Because I think it’s time for a doctors appointment.”

John had to laugh. This was a rare sighting of Des that he’d never seen before. Usually, their shag sessions would be either John on top and Des on the bottom or Des on top and John on the bottom. They never talked about roleplaying. 

Though he could easily see the theme here and went along with it; curiosity making him interested in how this would turn out. 

“Alright, doctor. How d’you want to start?” 

Des smiled and pushed John back into the mattress so that he was laying down. 

“First, I’m going to check your temperature,” Des said. 

And that was it. Like a caged animal being let loose, Des crushed his and John’s lips together in a rough kiss as hands tore open John’s shirt, nearly breaking the buttons from their seams. 

As soon as John broke out of the kiss to breathe, Des dragged his lips down to John’s neck, biting and kissing the skin there. 

“Des!” John gasped. “What’s gotten into you, luv?” 

He had to admit; this was weird for Des. Usually, Des was more the soft and gentle type, never going for rough. 

“Shh.” Des cooed. “Behave, and I’ll give you a reward.”

“Re- ward?” John’s voice broke mid-word as Des started licking his ear. 

“Be a good boy, Johnny. Let the doctor take care of you.”

John moaned as Des started moving down his chest, placing kisses down his flushed skin all the way down to his navel. There, everything stopped. 

Like a light switch being turned off, Des stopped everything, just laying half on top of John’s legs. 

It took longer than John would’ve liked to catch his breath, but as soon as he did, he looked down to Des who was looking at him as if he was a literal angel. Ironic seeing as he was the opposite but John didn’t think about it too much. 

“Des?” 

“Yes, Johnny?” Des placed his fingers on the skin just above his belt and gently stroked back and forth. It tickled, and John resisted the urge to squirm as Des teased the sensitive skin. 

“You gonna -- You gonna continue, luv?”

“Mmm, I want to test your endurance.” 

“My what?” John panted.

“Endurance. I want to see how long you last.” Des slowly tiptoed his fingers up John’s chest to his chin where he rubbed at the stubble. “Last long enough, and I’ll get you that reward I promised.”

Ah, the doctor thing. In all honesty, John had forgotten about that. 

“Oh ok…” John agreed, surely he could outlast Des and his plans. 

“Good boy.” Des smiled. 

From that, the night was filled with bucking, moaning and lots of pent up desperation. At one point John actually screamed and nearly fell off the bed, prompting Des to use his tie to tie him to the bedpost. When he was finally able to let himself go, John was drenched in sweat and shaking. 

Des soothed him through the entire thing, stroking his hair and face as John came down from his high. 

“You were so good, Johnny,” Des whispered into John’s ear, making the warlock shiver. 

“Are you ready for your reward?” 

“A-again?” John squeaked as he felt Des start to kiss the side of his face. 

“Again.” 

This time with a different position, on his stomach. Then again with a new position on top of Des.

After the fourth round, John woke from his slumber. The trigger being him, passing out from overstimulation in his own dream. 

It took him a full on minute to realize he had been only dreaming. 

Damn.

*****

After snapping out of his stupor, John cleaned the drool off the book he was using as a pillow and set off for a shower. A cold shower. 

John would have to talk to Des (once he got him back) about holding out on him in bed because that dream was going into his top 5 shags list. 

Once he finished showering, John wrapped his bathrobe around himself and strode towards the kitchen. Could he help the slight limp in his step? Probably not. 

“Blimey Z, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Charlie’s voice echoed as John got closer to his destination. 

So the others were up as well. Great. The last thing he wanted was to be social when he was sure his face was still red in what he hoped wasn’t a permanent blush. 

He walked into the kitchen anyway, ducking his head and ignoring the others as he opened the fridge, looking for something stronger than water. 

He could hear the others giggling behind him. 

“Looks like you had a good night as well, John.” Sara laughed.

“Could say the same to you lot.” John smiled and turned to face the crowd. Charlie, Mona, Sara, and Zari were all standing beside the table, a bucket of ice and iced water in front of them, while Mick was sat in a chair at a different table. 

It was a strange scene in front of him. Charlie had a shit-eating grin on her face, while Sara seemed unfazed and more amused with _his_ predicament. Mona looked outright depressed, Zari looked like she was embarrassed but trying to hide it and even Mick seemed happier than usual. 

John could easily put some of the pieces together. 

“Sure you don’t want any water, mate? Looking a little red over there.” Charlie teased. 

John rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, lightly sipping his orange juice. 

“Leave him alone, Charlie. I don’t think he can get any redder than this.” Sara joined into the teasing. 

“Haha, Sara.” John walked towards the table where Mick was sitting and stopped in front of Sara “You done now or am I going to have to get miss Sharpie back here?” 

“I’ll be done when your face doesn’t look like a ripe tomato,” Sara smirked, picking up two ice cubes and dropping them into John’s orange juice. 

John huffed in response and sat down at the table, while the others giggled behind him. 

“What about you Wolfie?” Charlie joked. Heavy silence and a glare where signs enough that Mona definitely did not want to talk about it. 

John gestured to Mick that they should leave, prompting both of them to flee the kitchen silently. 

“You dreamt about Konane.” Sara’s soft voice trailed off behind them as they hurriedly left. 

Once far enough away, John stopped Mick from wandering off. “Right then, get ready we have to convince Nate to do that séance.” 

“Why me?” Mick angrily questioned. 

“Because unless you’d like to stick around the ship while the girls are having their moment and deal with Ray’s eventual awkwardness when he emerges and seeks you out as the only male left on the ship to talk to, then I suggest we skedaddle now and help Nate with his ghost problem.” 

Mick grunted but followed. 

After a couple of minutes, both were ready to leave, though John was more prepared with his plan than Mick’s. Tucking the old playboy further into his bag, John followed Mick down the hall. 

Time for a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. What have I done? It's currently nearly one in the morning as I post this and I'm sure that's obvious with this fic but I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and as always Thanks for reading!


End file.
